Current alternating current (AC) solar photo voltaic (PV) and other grid connected generation or energy storage systems (e.g., wind generators, energy storage, etc.) utilize common grid procedures such as those described in Underwriter Laboratories (UL) 1741 standard, or Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1547.1 standard, which specify in great detail the times, methods, and conditions under which these devices may synchronize with, and deliver energy to, a reference AC source, such as the typical power grid. These devices are designed for safety, and are used widely in gigawatts' worth of electric generation systems today.
One characteristic of existing standards is that when voltage or frequency outside of a defined range is detected, the system deactivates any power provision to the AC reference it is connected to, but maintains a measurement of the AC reference to trigger a resynchronization and reconnection when the system reactivates.
Furthermore, generation systems interacting with a battery-based system typically utilize direct current (DC) based charge controllers that connect directly to the DC battery bank. Such configurations do not directly connect the solar to an inverter, but rather connect the solar to a battery bank from which the grid tied inverter then draws energy to deliver to either the grid or onsite loads.